The present invention relates to a workman's apron and more paticularly to a workman's safety apron which can be readily detached from the workman in an emergency.
A workman's safety apron designed to be yieldably fastened to the workman so that it can be quickly freed from the workman in the event the apron becomes entangled in machinery was known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,186 issued June 29, 1965 to C. W. Robertson discloses such an apron in which flap elements integral with the body of the apron are adapted to be tucked between the workman's shirt and pants and a button hole connected with a button on the workman's shirt.
Such prior constuctions have not been altogether satisfactory because the apron itself remained in a unitary state and, depending upon the manner of entanglement, it was not always possible to readily separate the workman from the apron. This was particularly true when the apron was constructed of a strong durable material as is generally the case. Thus, either there was danger of the workman being drawn into the machinery with the consequent possibility of serious injury or the lesser consequence of damage to the apron when the material is of lesser quality.